Moonflowers
by Dashaface.Ironic
Summary: This isn't actually related to Twilight, the book just inspired me to start writing so I did. These characters and storylines are MY OWN. :] Please read and review. I will love you forever.
1. Kiera:Thoughts

Kiera; Thoughts

I lay there, almost as if paralyzed, facing the sky, with my raven hair strewn throughout the grass. I stared at the clouds painted in magentas, yellows, and purples. Radiance. They reminded me of all I held dear, all the colours I missed. The giant willow tree shading me cast its many leaves upon the wind, the breeze gently caressed my cheeks, the leaves whispering gentle promises soon to be broken. I longed for something tender from another being. But I could not give in. I separated myself as much as possible from others because of my shame. And I liked being a loner for the most part. It gave me time to think. Time for sleepless nights and restless days.

Ever since my seventeenth birthday, almost a year ago, nothing satisfied me or has come close to doing so. I remembered the night very clearly, a little too clearly for my liking. I went down the great white marble steps of the palace, which led down to the banquet hall, in a gown of crimson, expecting to see my happy family greeting me, with wishes of well being and praise. What I got was very far from that. I was told that since I was seventeen I was old enough to know. These things that I needed to know I did not want to know. Two nations brought together by the heavenly bodies of the Moon, my mother, and the Sun, Oberon, were always conflicting. Day was taken over by the sun and night by the moon. Although there was a treaty, things were still unsettled because of _fine print_. When the words 'You are to marry Léto, Oberon's son, in order to create peace between our people...' came out of my mother's mouth, I went numb. I went beyond numb. I was bursting with too much emotion, hyperactive. It wouldn't be long till I went up in flames from some sort of a combustion.

I felt ashamed, infuriated, and overwhelmed with nostalgia. How could they use me as a pawn? How could they even _think_ of marrying me to that beast? How could they take away my last year of childhood so brutally? Why? For the greater good of course. Something greater than us that we're supposed to struggle for and sacrifice for and bleed and cry and sweat over. What names the greater good that everyone seems to be fighting for? How could the rest of my life be given away to something unknown? All I wanted to do was just escape this. But how?

'You'll get over it in time.' they all said. 'You may even grow to love him in time.' Their eyes sent me this secret message that I absolutely refused to acknowledge. Time. I had an eternity of it before me. An eternity with the last person on my mind. Time is a continuum, without a start and endless. Only the collapse of the universe would cause it to cease. What is going to happen to joy and roses, rainbows, and everything lovely in the world? What will become of me? I felt my stomach tightening, a white hot iron started to sear my chest. I panted, gasping for breath. Thinking was not good. Too much pain was evoked with thinking. I hugged myself, wishing the pain away.

A dragonfly landed on my nose, breaking me out of my mental tantrum. I gazed at it, a bit dazed. The sun glinted off of its wings, casting it into a little jewelled creature. Completely insignificant despite its beauty. I rolled over and stared at myself in the pond, still clutching my stomach with one arm. My long black mane of hair was wild, with grass and dandelions caught in it. It framed my oval shaped face, and my big gray eyes were surprisingly readable. Maybe it was the scowl that seemed to make its home on my brows, maybe it was my eyes.

A long howling sound willed me to grudgingly lift my head. I stared in the direction of the palace, a giant turreted structure peaking out from between lush vegetation, overlooking everything at the top of the hill. What a tickle of joy. Why would the royal horn be sounded?


	2. Léto:Private Affairs

Léto; Private Affairs

I snuck out of the castle easily enough; out through the window and into the bushes. I was excited to see Sinead, she said that she had some news for me, and I didn't want to bother explaining to anyone where I was going. I ran, something that came quite naturally to me, until my legs were a blur of fluid motion underneath me. Bushes flew past me, that grew higher and higher, eventually turning into trees, leading into forest. I sped down the winding path that wound down the craggy hill. Insects veered out of my path, sometimes colliding.

Seeing her was against my father's wishes, but I pretty much dedicated my life to him, so I allowed myself to have at least one little indulgence. I reached Sinead's little blue hut quickly, barely panting. The village where she lived was surrounded by dense forest on one side, and on the other was a dirt path that led to the marketplace by the deep green sea. A crescent of huts with smooth white walls and thatched blue roofs made of giant shells bordered the edge of the forest. Right in the middle of the crescent was a leafy overgrowth of wild flowers and ferns with a statue of Cosmos the Prophet smack dab in the middle. The hut with a golden inscription along the side of the door in curvy lettering was Sinead's residence.

I stepped towards her house and the door flung open with a very happy and a very stunning Sinead bursting out. I held her in my arms for a brief moment, completely at harmony with the world. How else would you feel if you had a warm lively bubble wrapped in your arms?

"Come inside," she said, pulling at my arm. "I have so much to tell you, but I don't really know where to begin.. I just found out something... life altering." I sat down on one of the low navy couches with her curled up beside me. What did she cook up this time? I stroked her soft turquoise hair and traced the shape of her jaw with my fingers. Her skin was so dark, dark enough to rival the couch we were sitting on. Her body suddenly stiffened and she sat up and faced me. Her mouth opened hesitantly and out came a surprisingly quiet voice.

"I've.. I've never really felt complete in my life. Even content, you know? You know that I was an orphan, and I lived with my extended family. Well, it wasn't as good as I made it out to be, and I want you to know how it was, because what I'm going to tell you is potentially binding, and this may affect it." This scared me. This scared me a heck of a lot more than I expected it to. What was she going to tell me? Sinead looked down and continued.

"They always compared me to their real child, making me feel inadequate, just because I didn't have their exact genes. My cousin hated me, I know that much, and she let me know it well.

"Generally all that I was allowed to do was farm work, but neither they nor I had any patience for it when it came to me working there. My body was too soft for that work, my hands were always where cloth was.

"When I was barely a teenager I ran away. It was because of a fight that night; my dear cousin accused me of stealing something from her. Honestly, who would accuse me of _stealing_?" she spat.

"I had always been able to merge with the waters, just a little gift from my parents. I quite literally stalked out in the middle of the night and dived into the river and let it carry me away. And I never have regretted that because it brought me here. To you, the only one who has accepted me without a shred of doubt. I appreciate that, and I love you. I love you so, so much.

"Now, I have something to tell you. Something really wonderful. I think." She smiled anxiously as she said this but there was some distant fear in her eyes.

"I hope." she whispered and looked down. I kissed her forehead softly. I wanted nothing more but to take away whatever was bugging her but my attention was taken over by the royal horns.

"I have to go now. I'll see you again soon. We can finish talking when what's going on at the castle is over with." I said as I got up and made my way to the door.

"But I..,"

"Not now. Later, when we have time. I can tell whatever this is is important to you, and I don't want to rush you, or me, for that matter." I quickly headed out before she could protest more. Of all times why now??

I ran up the route I had taken, past bush and bramble. Less than 15 minutes later the massive structure that was House Corrasterra loomed over me, its door looking like a mouth. I realised a knot had formed in my stomach and it was gradually tightening.


	3. Kiera:Visitors

Kiera; Visitors 

I reluctantly got up from my spot. The low whiney call beckoned me home, but home was the last place I wanted to be ever since Léto and his father made themselves overly comfortable there. 'The kids should get to know each other. For their own good.' they said. Stupid goodness. Stupid nothingness.

I walked down the wide dirt path that wound itself throughout the palace's vast gardens while listening to the music in the distance. Pebbles and insects jumped at my bare feet with each step, some clinging to the hem of my skirt. The path ended at the steps that led up to a large courtyard made of white stone. Typically it was bare, for it was only used on festive occasions, but currently it was adorned in large flowers with broad petals that glowed dully as the sun dipped below the horizon. The pillars were strung with paper lanterns and little sprites danced around them, obviously mystified. It was all very beautiful, but the most beautiful thing yet was all the people dancing.

They were incredibly tall, graceful and stoic. Their skin was as pale as the marble steps, but their hair was long and amber. They all wore long silken robes, some to ankle, and some to knee.

"Kiera!" someone called. "Kiera, come here!"

It was my mother, standing with Oberon and an unfamiliar man. I gradually made my way to them, stopping to gawk at the beautiful giants. Their motions were flowing and connected, it seemed so natural, this amount of beauty in a group of beings. I greeted Oberon and Luna. She started by introducing me.

"This is Kiera, my daughter. Kiera, this is Coriakin, the leader of the stellar people. They travel, but come here every so often." She paused with a smile.

He took my hands into his and smiled warmly, his brilliant blue eyes crinkling at the corners. I studied him. He had long, wavy amber hair, and a beard that was surprisingly silky looking. Did he have to wash it separate from his head? _How old is he?_ Aging only occurred at a huge benchmark in time for us, and he had crow's feet and laugh lines. Signs of a good long life.

I smiled and nodded back. I stepped away from them, and walked over to sit on the thick stone fence that surrounded the courtyard.

"Want to dance?" a voice came up from behind me. Ugh. Léto. I swallowed a grunt; instead I just turned around and simply nodded.

He led me to the middle of the courtyard, the brightest spot. I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't want to have to look into his dark eyes, or have to face the prospect of possibly being kissed by his cupid bow lips. He was too much like his father. I closed my eyes tightly shut. _Just close your eyes and pretend everything is all right. Just close your eyes and pretend everything is all right. _But it wasn't! I stiffened and probably had something similar to a grimace on my face. I opened my eyes to and saw a set vibrant green set gazing at me from across the floor. _Save me_, I mentally pleaded. I closed my eyes and waited the song to be over. As I gathered up the strength to open them up again, I got intercepted by a low, husky voice.

"Could I cut in?" I looked up to see the same pair of eyes gazing down at me from an impossibly exquisite face, planed by high cheek bones. Léto stepped back and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. I smiled gratefully at my saviour.

"You sure seemed to enjoy yourself with him. Who was he?" he said in a low voice with a hint of a smile.

"Unwanted, forced-upon fiancé." I said, scowling. His face was expressionless.

"You look like this is the last place you want to be. Take a walk with me?" he asked hopefully. I loved how he timed his suggestions. I quickly started pulling him towards the path I'd been on earlier today. He shook his head and smiled,

"I had somewhere else in mind. You don't mind, do you?" he winked, grabbed my hand, and gently tugged, telling me to follow him. We exited through a side gate, and made our way to the front of the castle.


	4. Jasper:Exploring

Jasper; Moonflowers 

"I'm Jasper, by the way." I mentioned as I tugged her forward. I was excited, pure and simple. This was so weird for me. I usually stayed away from other people besides my family. She was an exception though. She intrigued me, she _allured_ me. I finally had someone to show my place to. Well no, anyone I could show it to, but her, I _wanted_ to show her. I ran faster, forcing her to speed up a little.

"Kiera." She said, her dazzling grey eyes twinkling. I led her down the path that went to the village of the naiads, the sea people. She looked confused but I just continued on. I smiled at her encouragingly. She would soon find out. I looked up to the sky, it was painted with stars. We persisted through the forest, over brambles and under branches, till the vast expanse of navy escaped us. I didn't know how long we went but it seemed like an eternity. We reached the edge of the forest which was bordered by incredibly tall, steep mountains the colour of ash.

"Umm.. well.. this is beautiful?" she said hesitantly, with a hint of sarcasm, and started to turn around to head back.  
"Patience." I searched behind the bushes. _Where is it? Where did I leave it?_ I stumbled around looking at the forest floor. THUMP. _The tree! Of course._ I took an awkward step back and surveyed the tree. It was tall and very gnarled, its branches resembling joints diseased with arthritis. In between every gnarl was a large crack, the lower they went, the smaller and more intricate they got. I lifted up a leafy branch to expose the roots. _Aha!_ I picked up the rock; it was nothing special, but in the moonlight, or what leaked through the thick canopy, the fractures glowed. Then I ran my hand over the rocky wall, feeling its contours beneath my palms, and I stuck the glowing rock in a hidden crag.

There came a loud grinding sound of stone against stone; the contours I felt were now separating from each other. With a loud thud the boulder swung open to reveal a tunnel lined with stalagmites and stalactites. Lining the rocks was moss in the pattern of veins. They radiated an eerie bluish light. Besides the bioluminescence, everything was pitch black. I stepped in, my feet nimbly, if that was possible, dodging the stones.

"Am I supposed to trust you?" I heard her call.

"Depends who you ask." _Don't bail on me now. _I looked behind myself; she was clinging close to the walls, teetering precariously on a large boulder. I darted back to Kiera and picked her up, one arm around her waist and one underneath her legs. I've carried _cats_ heavier than her. She simply let me carry her, no questions, no fighting. How odd. As much as I stayed away from people, they stayed away from me. I don't know why, but that happened. It was good anyways, most people annoyed me. Always asking stupid questions, not just accepting things for the way they were. You can't change your circumstances, so just let them take their own shape and enhance them.

Then the walls started developing shelf like peaks, shelves and shelves upon shelves. Subtle at first, growing out more and more noticeably as we, well I, continued on. The same happened with the ground, except it was an invasion of moss replacing the rocks. I let her down gently. We padded silently against the mossy ground for a few endless minutes. Then there was wall.

This time I knew exactly where to look. I grabbed the only thing that was there on the shelf, an intricately carved key, moon etched into one side, sun into the other. I studied the wall for a few moments, and then I saw where the door would be, and its lock. I stuck the key inside, turned so that the moon was facing up, took it back out, and stood back.


	5. Kiera:Moonflowers

Kiera; Moonflowers

I was sitting on the soft mossy floor. The walls were dank, and it smelt of earth, earth and something, something unbelievably sweet, yet light. It was a light overtone, but for some reason, I felt as if I recognized the smell, from somewhere far, far away, somewhere untouched. The moss glowed eerily, but somehow comfortingly. As Jasper continued to fumble around I heard the wretched sound of stone grinding. I ground my teeth together and stood up. _What an awful sound, it's like people screaming. Where are we going, and what the hell am I doing here with this beautiful boy?_

The door swung open very slowly and came to a complete stop with a loud thud. Jasper turned around and said,

"Come on, it's not much further."

I stepped through the archway into a small valley covered in soft grass, as pale as mint ice cream. The sweet smell was stronger here, but I still couldn't figure out what it was. There were huge leafy trees here, but not dense enough to be called a forest. They ran up the side of a hill which was quite steep, yet soft, because of the pale grass. I followed Jasper into the cluster of trees and we continued to trek through for a while. I stumbled over exposed roots while he seemed to glide over them. I was focusing on my footwork and then THWACK. My head hit a low branch, and I fell backwards.

"You okay?" Jasper called from somewhere to my left. I shook my head and got up, barely missing the branch I smacked into.

"Yeah, I'm quite good for a pancake." I continued to follow him, up through the group trees. Soon he started meandering, turning at the least expected moment. With each turn there were less and less of those overly leafed trees. Insects buzzed around my head. They didn't irritate me; they only reminded me of the way my thoughts buzzed around my head when I was alone. I frowned; _Now__ seriously, what am I doing here?_ Wind blew; the smell was really strong here, but not overpowering. We climbed, ever upwards.

As if a marker, there was one huge willow tree bordering the edge of the eaten out forest. There was a small field of grass, the soft pale grass, and flowers grew here in clusters. We were on a cliff. I collapsed on the grass, inhaling its sweet green smell. I rolled over a couple of times and collided into something warm, Jasper.

Just ahead of me was a patch of those sweet smelling flowers, strong and heady like vanilla, yet sweet and light, like lilies. They had short, woody stems, topped with hundreds of petals, like chrysanthemums. They were white, and almost radiated in the moonlight, a soft pearly glow. I had never seen flowers like this anywhere around the kingdom.

"They're moonflowers." Jasper said. Then he rolled on top of me. I was liking where this was going. I pushed him over and rolled.

"Oh really?" We rolled.

"At least, that's what I call them. I haven't seen anyone here, thankfully, so I wouldn't have been able to ask." We switched places.

"Thankfully?"

"I don't really like people.." he laughed, it was a strange sound, musical, but slightly bitter. An odd contrast.

"We can agree on that." We rolled.

"I don't understand them. They always make things much more difficult for themselves than necessary."

"They don't understand me. They always try to help when I don't need it. They don't when I do."

"Did I help at a bad time?"

"Definitely not. Otherwise I'd still be stuck there moping." I flopped over onto my side. The fragrance was intoxicating. I felt all warm inside, not the least bit headache-y.

"What's the deal with these flowers? They're like a drug." I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. What a wonderful numb.

"You can use them for almost anything. They contain a powerful narcotic, they're used in medicines. People chew on their stems; it's so powerful it causes sort of a system crash, in a pleasant way. They're always most beautiful when the moon is full." I opened my eyes; they drifted up to the crescent moon in the sky. The sliver of light was surrounded by luminous fiery stars. His voice quietened.

"They're called _the spice_. Their petals are used for weaving anything imaginable. When exposed to the narcotic for a long time, or when ingested, it turns the eyes a pale milky colour. They're a huge part of the people here, but I've never found any free growing ones, except for here. How I came upon this place is a mystery. A drunken stumble sort of."

I sat up, propped up on my elbows. Then I noticed how perilously close we were to the edge of the cliff. Jasper was closer, as he was on my right side, and he must've noticed me worried. I peered over the edge; there was a large circular pool, with a small waterfall, and a river that led into a tunnel in a pale green hill.

"Don't worry, but don't dive. The pool isn't actual water, it's a portal. When you dive into it, it can whisk you anywhere if you aren't careful. I've had quite a fiasco with it. It can even take you to a different dimension I think."

My level of _thinking_ is another dimension. But who knew? These things actually exist. I looked over at him; he was looking at the sky, his face wistful, his beautiful, beautiful face. Something abruptly changed. His face turned hard. He picked one of the moonflowers and handed it to me. I stared at him, touching the smooth leathery petals.

"I.. I have to go now. I promise you I will be back by the time that all the petals fall off, that is, if you want me to...?" he said, though it wasn't a question, it still had an air of uncertainty. I nodded, sad, but it was bound to happen. Everyone eventually left me anyways.

"Bye." I said in a small voice, looking down. I didn't want to meet his bright green eyes. "Sorry." He stood up and all I could see were his legs. Sculpted runner's legs... that peeked at me as they went over the cliff? He'd fallen!


	6. Kiera:The In Between Period

Kiera; The In Between Period

"Jasper!" I screamed and rushed to the edge. All that greeted me was the splash of him connecting with water. I looked down; there lay a key with a sun carved into its side. I picked it up and fingered the etchings sadly. Suddenly I felt the smell of the flower in my hand and all the other flowers rush to me. I looked down, there was a sort of spider-ish insect on my leg. The world tilted a couple of times, and everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out, but I woke to the sound of hoof beats thumping the ground. I didn't know where I was. I lay splayed on my back, everything ached. I scrunched my eyes shut and rubbed them, trying to get my bearings. I opened them again, everything spun for a few seconds and stilled. What was I doing in the forest?

Hoof beats thundered nearer, rattling my skull. My mouth was really dry, and my lips cracked. I licked them, trying to get some moisture going, but the thumping got nearer and rattled me some more. I bit my tongue, hard.

"Ughh." I groaned and attempted to roll over so I could bury my face in the bracken and decaying leaves.

"There she is!" someone called from not too far away. Someone else replied,

"Are you sure? It could be an animal."

Then footsteps. Closer and closer to my tender head. As each step got closer, the vibrations got stronger which sent a canon ball rolling around in my head. I closed my eyes again, the spinning canopy was too much to take in.

"Princess Kiera?" someone asked me. I groaned. Right now I _definitely_ did not feel like a princess. And I certainly did not want to be one. Feet shuffled around me. A hand felt my forehead, others were digging me out of my leafy grave.

"Have you found the girl?" a voice bellowed, a voice that belonged to Oberon. Crap. This was not looking, or well, hearing good. A horse screamed and there was a thud. I winced. _Oww._

A voice quietly bumbled. "Yes.. Yes we have. But she is very, very sick. She's been bitten by something.. some venomous species of sprite I think.. Or perhaps spider. But she must, simply must, rest till she's completely recovered, which could take weeks. I can administer medication.. but I'm not sure what will occur.. erm.." _WEEKS?__But what about Jasper?__ No. No. NO. This can't be happening. Not now. Not when something good happens to me for once._

"Silence! We shall take the girl back, she is not to leave her room. It shall be guarded at all times." Then Oberon trotted off with his horse.

A strong pair of arms carried me-_I wish it was Jasper_- but I had no idea who it was. _Maybe?_ I gathered up the strength to lift one eyelid, I also mentally prepared myself for disappointment. I peeked out; my eye ran over his arms, up his chest, up to meet _Léto's_ ebony eyes filled with... sorrow? So much for Jasper. I closed my eye and let sleep drift over me.

I awoke in my brightly lit room with sunshine streaming from the large with facing the south. I was covered in quilts upon quilts. I shoved them off, I was drenched in a pool of sweat. I examined my leg; it had swollen three times its size and turned a rather pretty shade of purple, like petunias. _Jasper._ I quickly covered it with the thinnest quilt I could find. I didn't want to think about him. Misery denied grows, but I didn't want to face it currently.

A maid bustled into the room with a silver tray loaded with food and a cup of something that smelt oddly _familiar_. She was an old little lady, but she was tough, wrinkles and jowls and all.

"Oh, you're awake now. It's been a while, 3 days in fact. Try to eat what you can, and be sure that you drink all of your tea." With that, she rushed out the door, closing it, but not quick enough to let me hear the lock click.

I looked over to my bedside stand, the tray was loaded with iced fruits and there were a couple of slices of toast. My stomach grumbled angrily, I grabbed some orange and popped it into my mouth. The cold sweetness was very welcome, my tongue felt like sandpaper. I made my way through the fruit and then the toast.

I turned over, trying to find a comfortable spot to settle myself when I felt a jab in my side. I stuck my hand in my pocket; I pulled out a severely matted flower, all petals intact, and a key. I fixed the flower as best I could, its petals didn't even have a brownish tinge to them. Then I looked at the key, a moon etched into one side, a sun into the other. There were hieroglyphs winding around the stem of the key.

"Without one there cannot be two, without two there cannot be one..." I murmured. _Whoa. Where'd that come from?_ I didn't bother to think about it too much though as that cup of tea was looking really good to me. I strung the key onto the chain around my neck and tucked it into my shirt. It wouldn't do any good for anyone to see that I had this. I took the cup, warming my hands, then downed it.

Everything started going slow. I surveyed the room, everything trailing in a repeat of a repeat of a repeat... I went limp, my head lolling. I just forgot everything. I didn't notice the bees buzzing at the window. I didn't notice the sun sitting down. I didn't notice the tinkle of china breaking against marble or the whisper of fabric as someone slipped into my room or how the bees danced and how the sun sunk or why the door was open and how the chair moved as everything was fading.


	7. Léto:Hope

Léto; Hope 

I sat there, watching her sleep fitfully. She tossed and turned, inching her way to the edge of the bed. She mumbled and tossed, tossed and mumbled. Was this my future bride? She certainly didn't give me the prospect of a happy future.

I mean, how could anyone have such complete disregard for their responsibilities? That selfish _thing_ only cared about herself, and that was proven when she left. And who knows what she did to end up getting lost in the forest, alone.

I had thought that maybe, just _maybe_, something could work out, but of course, no. If it was involving Kiera, it had to suit her. This did sound really whiney and pessimistic, but I knew no other side of her, despite living in the same castle as her for six months. The thing was, castles were huge and had many escapes when it came to not wanting to be in the same room as someone else. That someone else happened to be me. But what did _I_ do wrong? _Be forced into a disastrous marriage with her_, said the little voice inside my head.

Stupid voice. It was growing evermore present and right each time it spoke. It spoke more and more often to me, answering my idiotic questions. Why do I have voices in my head? _Because you have no one else to talk to who understands you like you do._ I was going senile. That had to be the only answer. I wasn't even _married_, I shuddered at the thought, and I was going nuts. Great. Fucking great. Maybe I'll end up like ole' dad 30 years early.

My life had a series of ups and downs, but currently it was on a low plateau. A trench. But there was no dirt, no dust, no wind eroding and shaping these rocks. I knew exactly what had caused this and why it didn't stop. _Me._ _And the work was fun._ There were no ghosts that haunted the desert at night, howling in agony as the wind screeched in protest. It might've been better if there were, but I wasn't all together sure.

I was crazy, or maybe I was deaf. Maybe I refused to hear them because I all wanted was the comfort of my own voice, inside and outside of my head. I trailed off into my own head, my vision blurring over, sleep calling to me in a broken voice. Thinking exhausted me, thinking was no fun. Why did Kiera have to act so childish...? And everything went dull.

I jumped out of sleep to a something that sounded like a shriek and a gasp at the same time. My chair was flung back, knocking over a vase, shattering a crystal vase into thousands of jagged pieces. My head snapped back to the source of the noise, Kiera. She was still in bed, but upright, her back arched, her hands pulling at her hair, as if in pain. Then she went limp, and with a thud landed back into bed. Chills ran through me, the warm little barrier of sleep completely eliminated.

I stepped over to her, heart racing, and checked her pulse. It was normal, and her breathing was normal too. I bent over to clean up the broken vase, cutting the palm of my hand on a piece. She whimpered; I turned around, smacking it against the stand which the vase had fallen from. As soon as I cleared up the vase, I left the room not looking back.


End file.
